


[Podfic of] Imprimatur

by fishpatrol, knight_tracer, Podcath



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:37:53] Closer's Summary: Mike was raised to believe Imprint was a life-changing event for those few lucky enough to experience it. Harvey was raised to believe it was a form of mental illness. When it actually happened, neither of them noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Imprimatur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imprimatur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257805) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



**Title:** [Imprimatur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/257805)  
**Author:** [Closer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer)  
**Reader:** Fishpatrol, Knight_Tracer, and Cath  
**Fandom:** Suits  
**Pairing** : Harvey Specter/Mike Ross  
**Length:** 2:37:23  
**Beta:** [Pslasher](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pslasher/pseuds/Pslasher)  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Music** : John Coltrane - In a Sentimental Mood  


**Download links:** [](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/092013022501.zip) [](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/astk72dwbhcsn81/AAAiS_znHfvJx82OBpPaqgeea?dl=0) [MP3 Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nv3g0tydf8h4tzv/Closer%20-%20Imprimatur%20%28read%20by%20various%29%201%20of%203.mp3?dl=0), [MP3 Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nyk57g1l4loewwb/Closer%20-%20Imprimatur%20%28read%20by%20various%29%202%20of%203.mp3?dl=0), [MP3 Part 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tugccy65b5g4d67/Closer%20-%20Imprimatur%20%28read%20by%20various%29%203%20of%203.mp3?dl=0) or [MP3 (zipped)](https://www.mediafire.com/?m48xo1d4tv8tj4v) (65.52 MB) and [](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/092013022502.zip)[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pbmilohtxesbmb4/Suits%20-%20Closer%20-%20Imprimatur%20%28read%20by%20various%29.m4b?dl=0) or [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/?sk0iujg6mp6axav) (71.16 MB)  



End file.
